


Arcane For Love

by Private95



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Arcane dildos, F/F, Slight Voyeurism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: “Oh, don’t stop on my account, Dalah'surfal.” Jaina’s whole body shuddered at the low purr of the voice she’d missed so much. “Please, do continue.”





	Arcane For Love

Sylvanas was quiet as she made her way down the hall of living quarters of Kirin Tor. Being on important business on the request of her mother didn’t mean she couldn’t spend the nights with her lover. She smiled, as she stopped before the door to Jaina’s rooms. She didn’t announce her visit, wanting to surprise her.

Opening the door slowly, she stepped into the dark room, already having a plan of sneaking into the bed and snuggling up to Jaina to wake up to a happy squeal the next morning.

What she didn’t plan for, was to come to the view of Jaina on her knees, her front slumped against the bed and face buried in her pillow, wearing nothing but a loose white shirt that belonged to Sylvanas. Her right hand waved intricate patterns in the air, as she concentrated on the arcane sigil. 

Sylvanas watched purple energy trail from the sigil, pushing into Jaina’s dripping folds stretching her wide. By the nature of it, it was somewhat translucent and Sylvanas could just see the human’s walls clench around the seemingly solid shaft of energy.

“Ah… Sylvanas…”

If she didn’t know better, Sylvanas might have thought that Jaina knew she was there. Making her way across the room, the elf grabbed a chair, silently placing it not too far from Jaina’s small twin bed and settling down in it.

She waited for a moment, listening to all the delicious whimpers and moans that left Jaina’s lips. Sylvanas leaned further back into the chair, knowing that it would squeak.

Jaian’s eyes flew open immediately. The only thing she could see in the dark room, was a silhouette of a body and two bright blue glowing eyes staring right at her.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account, Dalah'surfal.” Jaina’s whole body shuddered at the low purr of the voice she’d missed so much. “Please, do continue.”

Jaina fumbled for only a moment, before her fingers resumed their movement. The energy resumed its movement, picking up to the rhythm she left off of.

“Ah-ah-ah.” Sylvanas said, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. “Start slow, my heart.”

Jaina whined but obeyed, slowing the thrusts to the shallow, slow movements. She forced her eyes open, staring into the bright blue eyes. Her eyes got used to the darkness and she could just make out the spread out powerful legs, the stretch of full lips in a sinister smirk. She watched the eyes shift, clearly looking between her legs, at the shaft stretching her wide. Her face flared from the blatant staring and the filling of wetness leaking from her and running down her thigh.

"My oh my, Lady Proudmoore, if only I knew that you'd enjoy something like  _ this…"  _ Jaina whined, closing her eyes and rocking her hips back against the thrusts. "Can you create another one?" Jaina didn't know if she possessed an ability to speak at that moment, so she settled for nodding frantically. "Do you remember the feeling of my forefinger? Or do you need a reminder?"

Jaina was afraid she might pass out. Sylvanas had no right to know which words to say to make her feel like… like… like  _ that.  _ She fumbled for only a moment before another current of energy was snaking its way from the arcane sigil, sliding under her, over her belly and thighs, around her drenched center, gathering her own wetness before pressing against the tight ring of muscles, waiting.

"Push in, my heart. Slowly," Sylvanas purred, leaning forward and watching with rapt attention as the slim stream of energy pushed inside Jaina. Her smirked stretched wider just as Jaina’s mouth fell open and her eyes rolled back. “That’s it, Dalah'surfal. I know that you just need to have your pretty little ass to be full as well.” 

“Sylvanas… please…!”

“Why such a hurry, Lady Proudmoore?” Jaina shuddered, and whined, shaking her behind, hoping to entice Sylvanas. “Make the one in your ass a bit bigger for me, Jaina.” She almost choked on her breath. A shaky move of her fingers and Jaina had to bite the inside of cheek and gather all of the remaining will she had to  _ not _ come right then. “Yes, just like that.” The elf purred, leaning back into the chair, starting to unlace her breeches. “Now, Dalah'surfal, fuck yourself the way you wish for me to fuck you.”

Sylvanas was too entranced by the sight before her to have any thought left to pull her breeches down or to actually move her hand. She watched and listened as Jaina fucked herself with two shafts of arcane energy like it was her last opportunity to feel pleasure before a millennia of drought. Sylvanas’ mouth went dry from the obscenely wet noise that was coming from between the human’s legs and the moans and whines and gasps that pleaded for her. Anything from her.

“That’s it, my love, let me hear you. I’m more than sure you’ve put a muffling spell on the room. So scream my name. Scream as if everyone can hear you. Show them who  _ owns _ your pleasure.”

Jaina did. 

Her free hand slid between her legs, finding her swollen clit, pressing three fingers against it, going in hard short circles. She mumbled, disoriented and feverish. She was so close, so very close. 

Jaina didn’t know what did it for her. Her fingers abusing her clit, the stretch of two shafts in both her holes or the low, possessive growl that reached her ears, but something did. 

Her walls squeezed down on the shafts and her whole body locked up before unraveling in a mess of shudders, moans and an abundance of wetness running down her thighs. Her concentration wavered on her sigil and after a moment, all the energy dissipated and Jaina stretched out on her bed, panting and spent, but feeling oh so good.

Jaina managed to roll on her back, her breathing still hard as she tried to get a hold of herself. Now that the light of the sigil was gone, she couldn’t see Sylvanas’ outline, though she still could hear her labored breathing.

“Take your breeches off and come here.”

She didn’t need to be told twice, kicking her boots off, tossing her pants somewhere into the room and climbing onto the bed, kneeling over Jaina’s face. The human immediately found her arms around the strong solid thighs, pulling Sylvanas down and burying her face in wet folds, breathing in the musk of arousal she missed so much.

Sylvanas didn’t draw anything out, grinding into Jaina's face. She took a hold of Jaina's hair, only seeking out her own release, though Jaina wasn't complaining, moaning and letting the elf use her lips and tongue for her pleasure. She absolutely adored how desperate Sylvanas got, how she only cared only about her own pleasure.

The elf jerked, growling and panting, before sliding down to settle on top of Jaina, kissing her with vigor and passion that took the human's breath away.

"Now tell me, Lady Proudmoore," Sylvanas purred, looking at her smile that was all fangs and dangerous promises. "What else can you do with that sigil of yours?"

Jaina's face flared up for the first time that evening as she hid her face in Sylvanas' neck.

Nothing but trouble would come from that.

**Author's Note:**

> My ass is back! :D


End file.
